As is well known to those skilled in the art, hydrocarbon lubricating oil stocks may be dewaxed to form more desired products in the presence of various catalysts typified by mordenite catalysts. Illustrative of prior art showing mordenite catalysts and its use in hydrocarbon processing may be noted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,931; 3,190,939; 3,539,498; 3,831,597; 3,925,503; Brit. No. 1,088,933 etc.
In prior art catalytic dewaxing processes using mordenite catalysts (typified by the processes of U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,498 and Brit. No. 1,088,933), the catalyst is calcined prior to use at temperature up to about 1000.degree. F. Continuing operation with such catalysts is found to be limited by the conversion of charge into coke and lighter components typically hydrogen. Hydrogen and coke production represents loss of valuable charge; and production of coke particularly decreases the catalyst life and requires more frequent regeneration.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for catalytic dewaxing. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.